


Vampire (K)Ink

by MorganasCrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: It's Carmilla's birthday, as (almost) no one knows.





	Vampire (K)Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly implied LaFerry, but only if you want to see it there

That kind of buzz emanating from LaF's room was anything but unusual, though if the dormkeepers knew it, they'd make sure LaF got kicked out of Silas. Nevertheless, silence was one of LaF's rules and they was very precise in keeping them - every new customer had to appear with someone familiar by their door. Perry didn't like LaF's bussiness, but mostly because of the risk of them getting caught. She used to leave during these sessions.   
"Alright, L," LaF said. It wasn't their favourite ways of making nicknames, but their customers barely remembered any other. "Keep it covered for half an hour, then clean it once again. See me next week if it needs re-colouring. And grease it with this one." LaF handed their customer a little box of vaseline. The least expected voice answered: "Thank you, S."   
Laura walked out of LaF's room and hurried to hers. She has to change her clothes and get something done before Carm gets back.

* * *

Carmilla was tired as hell. She needed to have a proper rest - she only hoped Laura hadn't invited anyone over today.   
Vampirella went to their room, intending to fall ti bed and not to get up until tomorrow's sunset. The room was empty , but she was too tired to look for her buttercup. Besides, over the year she's taught Laura how to take care of herself enough. If she won't show up 'til nine, she'll find her. As she was, dressed and with her boots on she dropped to the bed.

She wasn't laying even five minutes when she heard the key in the lock. She smiled with her eyes still closed. Laura came inside. "Good evening, Toothfairy." Carmilla slowly turned on her bed and smiled at Laura. "Hello, Cupcake. How has your day been?"

"It was fine," she smiled. "But more importantly, how's yours?" Carm smiled. "Same as every day, fair maiden. Why shouldn't it have?"  
"Well," Laura smiled. She was sure Carmilla will love it, but she didn't want to rush things. She was still a bit anxious for their relationship. "I just hope you'll enjoy your birthday, buddy." This saying, Laura produced the big posie of violets. Carm wouldn't admit it, but she loved violets. She adored those little sapphic blossoms.

Carmilla blushed a bit. She was trying not to let it be known how feel-like-crying she is at the moment. Laura softly kissed Carm's lips. "Happy birthday, love." Carmilla blushed again. "I love you, Laura," she whispered and began to kiss her way down Laura's neck. When she took off blonde's shirt, she noticed the big plaster. "What is it, darling?" Laura smiled. Just take it off, lady killer."

Carm kept kissing Laura's jaw, undoing the cover blindly. Laura's chest was glorious with the red _C_ interlaced with golden strings an on its tops the violet blossoms. Carmilla blushed. "Oh, buttercup..." She was lacking words. And so she bit on Laura's lips.


End file.
